


局外人

by DCDCDC



Series: 局外人 [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd Has Issues, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, P52, Tim Drake Has Issues Too, Tim Drake Has a Bad Time, Tim Drake is Red Robin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCDCDC/pseuds/DCDCDC
Summary: 红罗宾在红头罩的安全屋里安静的流血。门外，屋主正在掏钥匙。一切发生在披风争夺战两年年以后，被夺走罗宾头衔的提姆找到了迷失在时空里的蝙蝠侠，但无论怎样他和家庭已经回不到从前，杰森自披风战后独自生活，徘徊于每个梦魇光顾的长夜，两个家庭的局外人重逢于这个夜晚——
Relationships: Tim Drake/Jason Todd
Series: 局外人 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841455
Kudos: 18





	局外人

**Author's Note:**

> 其实是亲情向，没有家庭。
> 
> 给不受关注的大小红，希望以后蝙蝠家有他们姓名。
> 
> 下地狱去吧，电影缄默，艹你的，没有大小红的蝙蝠家，感谢上帝他们没在天启星战争里出现。
> 
> P52 23，不熟悉的可以去看几个太太的文，我推荐lof 太太Ezzuka_弓盔截稿的Rosy Sunday和AO3太太wintersnight的Fracture，说实话我就是看着这些码的。  
> 其中rosy sunday是我看的最贴近p52jaytim的一篇，人物互动真的绝了！
> 
> 对不熟又不想看的，又进入介绍环节，我们熟知的杰森揍提姆（泰坦），红头罩之下，披风争夺战，桶哥（红发）被关进阿卡姆离小丑五墙之隔，never robin，蝙蝠侠之死（最终危机），红罗宾都发生在p52，
> 
> 与n52两只红鸟突然好起来的关系不同，在P52里，这两个人的关系很差，但又不差，处于一种充分纠结的程度吧，大概就是杰森差点杀了提姆，提姆还会帮他越狱，杰森称赞提姆“是个男人”想让他做自己的罗宾这种，反正两人是真的很有张力，所以你能看到一开始警惕杰森的提姆和对提姆漠不关心的杰森。
> 
> 在这篇文里，提姆在never robin后和家庭的关系是割裂的（原本漫画也差不多），因为他真的很乖，所以被忽略了，以红罗宾为自己的名号后游历各地对抗刺客联盟寻找布鲁斯，在布鲁斯回归后关系并没有好转。  
> 桶哥消失于披风争夺战之末，我之所以非常喜欢这个时期的他，是因为在这个时候的他真的非常成熟，他已经找到了自己的路，不同于布鲁斯的道路，自己拿走了蝙蝠的标签（换成了红头罩？我记不清了），在世界各地（除哥谭以外）继续自己的义警工作，没有试图回归家庭。
> 
> 顺便介绍一本书，《局外人》，文中黑体长段都出自这本书。
> 
> 补充说明：
> 
> 关于心理医生和心灵咨询师
> 
> 文中的心理医生其实更应该是心理咨询师，可以开药的心理医生一般门诊大概在20分钟左右，陪你聊天的一般是不能开药的心理咨询师，这是中国的情况，我不是很清楚美国行情，但考虑到哈莉奎因和小丑，em......
> 
> 心理咨询师和ta的患者不能有医患关系以外的关系，例如朋友，恋人都不可以，特别是后者，一般两到三年后才能做朋友，有些比较严格的机构要求咨询师终生都不能和病人有其他关系。
> 
> 他们平时几乎不能有交流，只能在每周一到两次的咨询时进行交流，一对一，一对多都可以，但安排要合理。
> 
> 我今天上课才知道，抱歉啦～
> 
> 2020.7.2
> 
> BGM:天狗舞踏会

局外人  
  
——我们都是这个家庭的局外人。  
  


  
Part1.  
  
- **他说他一直在研究我的灵魂，结果发现其中空虚无物。他说我实际上没有灵魂，没有丝毫人性，没有人——任何一条在人类灵魂中占神圣地位的道德原则，所有这些都与我格格不入。**  
  
  
“奉恶魔之首之命……”  
  
又来了。  
  
提姆从椅子上翻身而下，提起椅背挡下来者足以致命一击，并在他打算转换成直刺之前先把这位“牺牲者”砸向他的脑袋，刺客应声倒下，但提姆毫不意外还有更多。  
  
又来了。  
  
  
红罗宾在流血。  
  
下次记得提醒我对付完刺客后走小巷不是个好主意，将几个准备捡便宜的小混混随手撂倒，他毫不意外自己腹部的伤口又开裂了，该说幸好只是被刺中吗？换做劈砍之类的招式只会更难对付。  
  
一步一步扶着墙，这里不是他熟悉的任何一个地方，陌生的城市，陌生的天空，他费力仰起头，哦，该死，明明理智扯着喉咙大吼让他别犯傻，现在该去找个安全的地方做点什么而不是像只呆头鹅在这儿体验仰望星空。  
  
……但是我还有哪儿能去？  
  
多米诺面具的导航发出间断的红光，催促他快点动起来，失血会带走身体的温度，但有些东西比失血致命，红罗宾抹了一把脸，也不管是不是沾着血，打起精神提摩西，你没必要死在这儿。  
  
我只是去找个急救箱，没什么大不了的。  
  
时至今日还有什么呢？  
  
虽然位于城北的安全屋—不是他的—离这儿不远，但也是他过去和现在都绝对不会想主动踏进的地方。

  
  
红罗宾在流血，在他的沙发上。  
  
“你这是在干什么？”安全屋的主人放下手提袋，充满生活气息的袋子仿佛把房间割开，一个是普普通通的居民，刚买完速食回家，一边是带着面具身着紧身衣的义警，现在还在自我抢救状态中。  
  
杰森把钥匙随手丢在盒子里，很放松的靠在墙壁上，他的客厅并没有那么大，一切都尽收眼底，但如果熟悉他的人已经可以看出他放松下的紧绷。  
  
这该不会是什么阴谋吧，否则他怎么会看到，一向对他避之不及的红罗宾会主动送上门？  
  
“该死，你看不出来吗？我当然在休息。”但问题中心毫无所觉，或者说他就是知道才拿这个恶心他，介于他实在没找到急救箱还因此伤势加重，不得不在他的房子里等死。  
  
“呜喔，我可不知道老蝙蝠的乖宝宝还会骂人了，不，仔细想想的话你好像经常这么做，但大多时候都是对我。”实在没看出什么阴谋诡计，或者说仅仅是察觉到这只小鸟儿状态是真的不好，杰森摊开双手示意没有武器，虽然他不认为提姆还有意识去看……好吧，他还真有，总之在放松下来一点的义警面前，他走进自己的房间，熟练的摸出医疗箱。  
  
“那当然是因为你是个混蛋。”  
  
今天的小鸟有点暴躁啊，杰森心想，居然学会挑衅我了，他低头看看箱子再把目光放到那个出言不讳的伤患身上，原本是想把箱子直接甩在红罗宾脸上，但这么做的话他会死的吧，红头罩失手杀害后辈义警？这可不是个好笑话。  
  
提姆在他靠近的时候轻微的瑟缩了一下，杰森一向了解这只小鸟对自己的心理阴影，毕竟他不是第一次想杀他，甚至有两次接近成功，留下的痕迹不知凡几，如果这之后他都能笑嘻嘻的靠近，那他就不得不想办法把他塞进比阿卡姆靠谱点的地方了，也就是除了阿卡姆以外的所有心理诊所。  
  
但他为什么要在意提姆的感受呢？就因为他帮自己出狱还顺手在他离开哥谭后遮掩过自己的痕迹？  
  
在自己差点杀了他之后？  
  
这么一说的话好像还有点价值。  
  
“如果你就是想让我看着它绝望死掉的话，我得说你成功了。”提姆无力的伸出手，不客气的想夺过它，但不幸的是他的力气几乎丧失殆尽，手臂只堪堪搁上箱背，就不得不停下休息。  
  
但他没有求助，一心只想继续做这无用功，恐怕突破防御翻进他家就花了他不少力气吧，杰森回忆了一下自己设的机关，一点也不愧疚，毕竟他的本意就不想让别人——别的陌生人——闯进他的生活，就算换成一只不那么陌生的小鸟又怎样？  
  
“那么，告诉我为什么来我这儿，我知道你在监视我的安全屋，别怀疑，我就是知道。”  
  
沙发上的红罗宾有一瞬间几乎要蹦起来，至于为什么是几乎，得看看杰森把他摁下的手，不需要更多的血了，杰森想，这个沙发可是他花了很久才挑中的，想必提姆也知道。  
  
而他不知道的是，虽然他时不时变得疯疯癫癫，但他足够敏感可以察觉出很多东西，而对他们来说，察觉就意味着反制，老头子都不一定能全躲过他的谋划，他不这么做只是因为不想。  
  
红罗宾看着一切，哼？  
  
想必现在他卡顿的小脑瓜里已经刮起怀疑的头脑风暴了吧，比如说：知道还住在这里，难道有什么阴谋，该死我伤的太重了，之类的？  
  
在这一点上杰森可以说比他有过之而无不及，虽然他不想承认，但某个老家伙的确在他们身上打下了深深的烙印，也许这辈子都洗不脱了，但这又有什么所谓，他这后半生又不是为了蝙蝠而活的，执着于摆脱蝙蝠也是。  
  
他是个自由人了。  
  
提姆的表情变得无比纠结，隔着面罩杰森都能看出来他的尴尬，怀疑，警惕，唯独没有好奇，有点奇怪，红小鸟不是什么都想放进脑子？还不到蝙蝠什么都想抓在手心的程度，但不会是这样……  
  
冷淡，还有疲惫。  
  
也许是失血过多了吧，杰森想，不然他的表情确实像极了自己，刚刚 **出来** 的时候。  
  
红罗宾有什么好厌倦的。  
  
“……我不想回去。”  
  
声音非常小，但杰森还是听到了，提姆呢喃似的低语，低音被风刮一阵就跑，像是一直想说话，但没有人会听，所以一逮到机会就控制不住自己。  
  
“怎么，老蝙蝠都回来了，你的功劳，小鬼。”  
  
杰森浑不在意，拿起止血喷雾一阵操作，红罗宾痛的缩起身体，但又硬生生扛住了。  
  
青少年。  
  
杰森想，毕竟还是个十几岁的孩子，这么一想的话动作瞬间柔和下来，引得红罗宾又是一阵不适，怎么，犯罪头子就不能爱护幼崽？  
  
“不关你的事！”  
  
红罗宾突然提高声响，吓了杰森一跳，差点没失手把他摔出去，吓唬一个有点神经质的格斗能手可不是个好主意，如果不是提姆也是一副被自己吓到的表情，恐怕杰森就会做出些不太好的事了。  
  
“你在我的安全屋里。”  
  
相互对视了一会儿，杰森依旧不想掺和进那一家子的事里，即使他确实已经看出有什么不对，他足够敏锐不是吗？所以之前肯定也不是错觉。  
  
但还是那个问题，为什么？  
  
他杰森陶德，红头罩，为什么要管蝙蝠的事。  
  
为什么要插足一段足够混乱的关系。  
  
在他已经彻底出了这趟混水以后？  
  
提姆爬起来就想走，这倒有点出乎意料，事实上自打发现他出现在自己的安全屋的时候，一切都不在杰森控制里了，毕竟他也确实没了解过他，倒不如说，有哪个人真正了解过别人呢？更别说是这只一向存在感颇低的小鸟。  
  
乖宝宝的待遇。  
  
也许我该叫他宝宝鸟，不，鸟宝宝好了。  
  
提姆还在沙发里挣扎，他几乎要成功了，代价就是他的理智近乎失声，血再次突破脆弱的凝结，让杰森一阵皱眉。  
  
看来要换沙发了。  
  
似乎是欣赏够了他狼狈的样子，在提姆断片之前，杰森再次把他摁下——就用一只手——医疗箱就搁在沙发旁，伸手就能够到，伤口虽然开裂，但除了这块已经凝结的差不多，他自己能搞定的。  
  
杰森这么想着背过去挥手作别，关上卧室大门，全然不管红罗宾在背后看着桌上一批明显不属于男性的化妆品诽谤。  
  
祝你早日分手！

  
  
  
Part2.  
  
**-当我听某个人说话听烦了，想要摆脱他时，就装出欣然同意的样子。**  
  
  
杰森从不知道有人会这么大胆。  
  
我是说，我可是快杀了你几乎两次，你到底是怀着什么心思凑过来的？  
  
红罗宾正襟危坐的待在他的沙发上——新沙发——时不时动弹一下，像屁股底下塞了颗豌豆什么的，隔着八十层垫子都让他不爽。  
  
公主  
  
这个外号一出场，杰森几乎要笑出声，但是，好吧，这么做的话小鸟一定会把他塞进阿卡姆，他已经十分紧张了，而虽然杰森很喜欢刺激别人——特别是鸟类和有翼哺乳类——但他并不想再玩什么阿卡姆一日游，他可不想再控制自己不要大开杀戒。  
  
那可是给老蝙蝠留下的谈话待遇，其他人？休想！  
  
“你来这里干什么，该死的，这已经是我第二次问这个问题了，希望不会有第三次。”  
  
“我也这么想。”红罗宾平静的点头，似乎没有什么不满，如果不看他稍微收紧的手指，杰森发誓那只有两毫米，最多三毫米，不能再多了，提姆很紧张，杰森看得出来，所以促使他这么做，离他这么近的原因是什么？  
  
有人对他说什么了吗？  
  
不，或许不是这样，杰森仔细观察，红罗宾有一种交易似的态度，但他更像是在还债，为了前几天他的收留。  
  
这算什么？欠谁都不能欠红头罩的？心理阴影有这么重？  
  
红罗宾速度飞快，只是在手腕上的微型电脑上敲打，一番操作后，杰森的手机亮了。  
  
虽然杰森还很想调侃他白天还穿着制服这种操作（不觉得太“紧致”了吗？），但他绝不会想错过这个。  
  
哈，xx先生。  
  
他最近的目标嫌疑人。  
  
不过现在不需要嫌疑了，打个电话叫他准备葬礼怎么样？  
  
“不要杀人……这么说也没用吧，但是尽量动作小点，最好不要让我看见？”  
  
杰森先是比了个没门的眼神，但思索片刻还是答应下来，毕竟虽然他自己并不在意名誉，影响之类的东西，但有小鸟帮他遮掩，的确有助于赶走那些童子军和黑漆漆，他不怕他们，但时间就是生命，与其扯皮和“打闹”不如多开几枪，就是读本书都好，何乐而不为？  
  
至于小红鸟为什么要这么做，现在他也有些眉目了。  
  
“为什么不直接发过来？”杰森收起手机，告死不急于一时，毕竟又没有无辜人遭殃，至少现在没有，“别告诉我你是想我了。”  
  
红罗宾不适的皱眉，又来了，这个表情，超出掌控就这么可怕？  
  
你爸爸都不这样。  
  
“……他在电脑上很有建树。”  
  
撒谎。  
  
什么时候被神谕称为在自己之上的家伙会这么 **贬低** 自己了，你就和个二流反派一样的水平看老蝙蝠还敢不敢把情报权交到你手上。  
  
某个黑漆漆飞过脑海，杰森不由自主的想到最近的情报，夜翼还有罗宾以及他们各自的泰坦团队齐聚一城，两个几乎没有交互的变装俱乐部华丽阵容都在这里出现，猜猜这个幸运儿是谁？  
  
“你不想见夜翼，还有罗宾。”  
  
不得不说戳别人伤口是件乐事，小红鸟的表情可以让他快乐一天。  
  
我现在算是知道侦探为什么这么孜孜以求，狗一样追逐自己的“肉骨头”，oops，这算不算职业歧视？  
  
“红头罩。”  
  
“不在线。”杰森晃了晃手指，不承认自己确实有心虚的部分，他一向喜欢让别人难过，不是吗？“你可以叫我彼得，莫尔索①-彼得。”  
  
红罗宾理所当然的没有反应，哦，不是指他不知道这个假身份，他当然知道，只是他没有察觉出这个名字的出处。  
  
如果他深入去找，恐怕就会知道眼前青年笑起来的意思。  
  
这是他独有的深刻嘲讽。  
  
但现在他只觉得毛骨悚然，几乎打起了把人送进阿卡姆的主意，这是他的第13号准备计划，排名在蝙蝠洞，莱斯利诊所，黑门以及其他地方之下。  
  
现在的孩子都不读书吗？  
  
杰森在心里叹了口气，也许也在现实里，毕竟红罗宾像兔子一样跳起来了，仿佛他吐出的是什么毒气。  
  
这可有点伤人。  
  
是吗？  
  
“坐下小子，我没发疯。”杰森起身走向厨房，“要是真的，你还能好端端在脑子里执行计划？”，话伴随他敲敲脑子的动作打了红罗宾一个趔趄，嘲讽的语调把小鸟尴尬的钉在原地，但他始终没挪开眼睛，怀疑主义哈？  
  
杰森从厨房里端出不少还留有余温的食物，小红鸟明显是没吃饭就来了，最多喝了杯咖啡，他一向如此，眼底的青灰用布鲁西宝贝的特效化妆品都消不掉，杰森不是个上帝信徒（打一巴掌还要伸脸），但好歹懂点知恩图报，鸟宝宝还有用，虽然垃圾食品也不好，但有东西填填肚子就知足吧。  
  
我可不擅长照顾人。  
  
“你想要什么？”也许是经过了刚才那一茬，小红鸟没那么紧张了，但是的，他还是放松不下来，这已经不算在蝙蝠的通病里了，杰森知道他确实有点问题。  
  
看吧，我就说。  
  
听到他脱口而出的问句，杰森非但没有回答，反倒皱紧眉头盯着他，这可比他严重多了，他想，上次见到还是在刚收留萨沙的时候，小姑娘大半夜跑到他床边，  
  
“我可以回报您些什么？”  
  
只有一无所有的孩子会这么做，因为又得到什么而患得患失。  
  
所以他会做傻事，只想让阿福和布鲁斯觉得自己是有用的。  
  
是可以留下的。  
  
没有的时候一切都好，有了反倒畏首畏尾。  
  
这就是他们这些街头流浪儿。  
  
但提摩西-红罗宾-德雷克？  
  
“你有点问题啊小鬼。”发出声的同时提姆递回一个看精神病的眼神，但杰森看见了他瞳孔深处的刺痛，那是比刚才还要疼痛百倍的波动。  
  
那是被戳破黑屋的麻木者见到光，一点点就痛苦的想要死掉。  
  
没有人比他更熟悉这种感觉，所以接下来会发生什么也是确定的。  
  
“记得带上点东西再走，没毒。”  
  
杰森回过头，不想看已经确定之事。  


  
  
Part3.  
  
**-我们很少信任比我们好的人，宁肯避免与他们来往。相反，我们常对与我们相似、和我们有着共同弱点的人吐露心迹。我们并不希望改掉弱点，只希望受到怜悯与鼓励。**  
  
  
杰森本以为日子就会这么过下去，和小红鸟平和的交换情报，有时见个面，即使不存在实际的交流，也将继续维系这单纯的关系。  
  
他们打了一架。  
  
要他说，这架来的毫无依据，他既没有刺激红罗宾（事实上自那天后就不了），也没有当着他的面杀人，他们就那么飞过城市的黑色天空，在昏暗的灯光下投下阴影，暴力，感谢，怨恨，所有东西都过过一遍，然后归零。  
  
等待下次重启。  
  
……接着他们就在屋顶打了起来，你一招我一式，不像打架反倒像小鸟互啄。  
  
等杰森带着满头雾水回了安全屋，红罗宾就这么流着血在他的沙发上，  
  
打，游，戏  
  
艹  
  
杰森思来想去，没找到一个刺激点，事实上他不再刺激对方的一个重要原因是小红鸟对已经有过一次的刺激几乎没反应（或者说装作没反应），而真正的刺激点他又不想反复拿出来，就没有人稍微阻止他一下吗？  
  
杰森的目光像x射线一样上下扫过，红罗宾大大方方任由他看着，依旧自我的打我的世界。  
  
看着方块人上上下下个不停，红色的痕迹逐渐蔓延到更多色块，杰森眼中闪过他该死的滴着血的衣服。  
  
“就这么喜欢穿别人的衣服，小鸟？”  
  
呃，这是不是有点恶毒了？  
  
坐在沙发上的提姆表情猛地一变，红罗宾的不适再现江湖，杰森发现自己居然有点不习惯，原本充斥在他们中间的诡异气氛朝着针尖麦芒狂奔，杰森觉得自己的皮肤刺刺的。  
  
“抱……”  
  
“我他妈也不想穿，你以为我喜欢？！”  
  
提姆一下子爆炸了，等不及杰森的抱歉，机关枪一样哒哒哒开喷。  
  
简直是狂风暴雨！  
  
杰森一直看着他，他知道提姆并不是生气了，事实上，疲倦？他不确定。红色的知更鸟时不时看过来，但更多的是对着空无一人的墙壁，他敏锐的察觉到他眼中异常的颜色，但却没有戳破。事实上他后悔死了，不仅是对刚才说的话，如果他一开始就拒小红鸟于门外，现在就不至于待在这里挨喷了。  
  
哎，把人划进自己的圈子里就该做好准备的。  
  
但这是什么时候的事呢？  
  
“……罗宾，不，算了，我不能怪他，谁可以呢？”不知不觉话题已经拐向终点，接下来是小红鸟自己都不愿意听到的部分，涵盖他生命最重要和最想不存在的内容，换句话说，是他的一切，“你一直是我追逐的罗宾之一，我真的很喜欢你。”  
  
喔，杰森在心里叹了一口气，虽然早在越狱的时候就察觉到小红鸟对他的不同——他是说，他之前可差点杀了他！而他就这么让他出去了？！——但这么直白还是头一次。

也许他早该知道的，在泰坦塔上，那个罗宾的眼睛是那么闪亮，虽然一度暗淡下去，但最终闪闪发光。  
  
不过这可不是适宜的时间，提姆也不是想对他说，他只是没有可以倾听的人了。  
  
“我很……抱歉。”等提姆最终平静下来，杰森已经拿起医疗箱替他处理完了伤口，那件争吵开端的衣服早早的就被丢进洗衣机，但愿里面没搜出来的小道具里没有能把他们炸上天的。  
  
至于牺牲一个洗衣机那算什么。  
  
提姆就要接过杰森拿来的咖啡，此时他根本就不想说话，但杰森的道歉？那是例外。  
  
“为了什么？”  
  
“所有。”  
  
杰森决定正视这个问题，关于把小红鸟划进圈子的事，否则难免会有下次。

而据他亲身体验，多次反复通常……没那么好。  
  
“你想要什么？”  
  
但提姆完全没明白他的想法，机械的回复，以他的经验，一般杰森态度好起来，他就会遭殃，想想上次他这么干的时候发生了什么？  
  
他的脖子，流血的身体，逐渐冰冷。  
  
“什么都没有。”  
  
杰森正视他的眼睛，不让他有逃避的间隙，他没再做什么，但慢慢的，提姆紧张的神经放松下来，也许他没相信他的话，也许他信了，总之，他慢慢变得平静，不再想挣脱出去。  
  
也对，一个超负荷工作后遗症，还流着血，心态极度抑郁的小鸟有什么好图谋的呢？  
  
如果杰森知道他是怎么想的说不定会笑出声来，提姆最大的问题就是他知道自己有什么问题却不觉得那是问题。  
  
问题是不是有点多？  
  
直到一杯咖啡下了肚，提姆才恢复成原来的样子。  
  
一杯咖啡就收买了？  
  
杰森拒绝了小鸟续杯的要求，在他不满的注视下收好杯子，打折他蠢蠢欲动的想法。  
  
“我还不知道你会道歉。”  
  
提姆把毯子盖在身上，第一次在杰森的安全屋过夜的时候真是全靠了它，至于后来？杰森都没允许他踏进他的房间。  
  
“我当然会。”杰森露出牙痛的表情，“英式礼仪，还记得吗？”  
  
他这副样子像极了老管家，提姆心想，更像某个师从老人的花花公子。  
  
他想知道他是否知道，如果知道，他会说什么。  
  
不，别想这个，提姆。  
  
“阿福说你是他最喜欢的孩子。”  
  
压下脑子里不断翻涌的记忆，提姆漫不经心的提起。  
  
“不好笑，提姆，阿福喜欢所有人。”杰森似乎没察觉他的失常，放下杯子转身，“但也对，只有布鲁斯是他的最爱。”  
  
也许我该为阿福狡辩一下，提姆瘪嘴，他想起过去还待在庄园里的时候，老人一个人在蝙蝠洞下擦拭展示柜，他独自看着旧罗宾的服饰叹气，所以他不敢出来帮忙，那是红头罩现身后的每个晚上，在那个时候他就明白了阿福的选择。  
  
但杰森的话过于正确以至于他反驳不了。  
  
“是的，就像布鲁斯最爱的是迪克，迪克最爱达米安一样。”  
  
他甚至这么说。  
  
哦，病小鸟。  
  
杰森的表情更不好起来，从认识提姆一开始他就不觉得他会是这样，他还记得那个狼狈不堪的孩子，即使鲜血直流依旧坚定的对他说不，他说自己是个配得上“罗宾”的人，那简直是他最锐利的时候，像一种蜕变。  
  
他理应更……自信？自立？反正不是现在这样，这可是他都无法下杀手的人，天知道那时候他有多疯。  
  
但他知道提姆是怎么变成这样的，或者说不用去知道，即使他那么喜欢提姆这个罗宾，但就像他说的，迪克和老蝙蝠就是选择达米安去爱，然后理所应当的忽视另一个，被代替的滋味，这就是全部。  
  
“他们真的这么做了不是吗？”  
  
这几乎是有点苦涩的，杰森惊讶的发现即使过了这么久，即使他都放下了，每当伤口暴露，熟悉的疼痛依旧会刺痛他，是的，伤口不会自己愈合，就像疼痛不会凭空消失。  
  
但是他是没问题的，他已经找到可以代替的东西。在家庭这个局里，在这个局以外的某个重要的东西。  
  
但该死的布鲁斯为什么还要放任 **他** 出现。  
  
他不在乎，杰森最终告诉自己答案，这就是他能想到的，布鲁斯就是个蝙蝠外衣下的大少爷，整天沉浸在过去的阴影里，装作自己很成熟，很黑暗，然后把身边的人拖下水。  
  
让他和回忆一起腐烂去吧！  
  
可是那些孩子怎么办？那些由他而起，被他鼓舞的孩子。  
  
杰森正在找出路，迪克不愿意去找，达米安还太小。  
  
提姆找不到。  
  
这就是为什么他濒临崩溃了。  
  
似乎是有点难堪似的，在一阵低矮的沉默里，提姆翻过身，牢牢地把毯子拢过头顶。  
  
杰森回了房间，关上门。  
  
也许未来，他们会被治愈。

  
Part4.  
  
-走得慢，会中暑；走得快，又要出汗。到了教堂就会着凉。她说得对。进退两难，出路是没有的。  
  
  
“今天怎么样，萨沙？”  
  
“一切都好红，我是说，爸？”  
  
“我没问题。”杰森不置可否，但他听到电话里姑娘安心的喘气，这样就好，不过是个称呼问题，而他的确收养了她。  
  
“那么你呢？”  
  
萨沙的声音很小，她一贯如此，并不是在害怕什么。  
  
“我啊……”  
  
  
杰森刚从私人诊所那里出来，琳达是位好医生，成功让他克服了对这个职业的阴影。他们往往约在周六下午，那是诊所最空闲的时间，客人寥寥无几，渐渐的就只有杰森一个了，杰森怀疑是琳达主动切开了它，因为他在初次拜访中不适的表情。  
  
得了吧，你可没这么幸运，杰森打趣的想，但也许？  
  
这也是心理治疗的结果，至少他不会再整天回忆不幸了。  
  
今天也许会是一个愉快的夜晚。  
  
但当他回到房间，轻松的心情不翼而飞。  
  
红罗宾在墙角抱膝，杰森回忆起这是胎儿在母亲肚子里的动作，他盖着毯子像幽灵一样躲在暗处，他在颤抖，杰森可以肯定，因为他瘦小的背脊总是时不时抽搐一下。  
  
“天啊，你怎么了，提米？”杰森放下他的东西，几步过去半跪在他身前，他不敢动，“受伤了？我没闻到血腥味，要不要医生？”  
  
提姆没有抬头，他的战栗持续了一段时间，杰森心惊肉跳的伴随着他的颤抖呼吸，直到他稍微平静下来，才放开在他背上不断抚摸的手。  
  
他看见地上有水滴的痕迹，毯子和制服都留着大块深色，但他没有听到啜泣声，不确定到底发生了什么，房间里只有提姆急切短促的喘息。  
  
提姆再一次大幅度抖动起来，杰森不确定他是不是想他再这么做，但他做了，于是提姆停下，大口呼吸。  
  
“没事的，没事的，告诉我发生了什么，不说也没关系，我就在这里。”  
  
也许是他的语气终于起了作用（感谢琳达，谢天谢地），也许是终于喘过气，提姆的声音逐渐从毯子下传来，非常小以至于杰森都没听到，但他后来意识到这不过是细碎的呢喃而已，提姆并没有说什么。  
  
他 **只是** 睡着了。  
  
他一向是这样睡觉的吗？  
  
杰森试图努力回忆自己刚开始收留这只小鸟的经历，惊讶的发现他居然不知道他总是怎么度过在这里的夜晚的，每次都是在沙发上入眠，但打开门只会是他正对电脑的背影。  
  
愉快的夜晚哈？  
  
他怎么不知道自己变成迪克那样的混蛋了？  
  
“唔。”  
  
毯子下的身影再次波动了几下，杰森知道和之前不同，这次是他要醒了。  
  
果然，过了一会儿（杰森不确定有多久，得看小红鸟排解尴尬或找借口的时间）提姆若无其事的站起来，把毯子往沙发上一甩，什么事都没发生过一样转头对着他。  
  
“我以为你不回来的，你不是跟女朋友出去什么的吗？”  
  
“如果你指的是那个屋子桌子上的化妆品，我的说你的想象力丰富的过分了。”杰森接口，没有询问刚才发生的一切，提姆是感激的，“那是萨沙的，她每月会抽空回来待几天。”  
  
“萨沙……血痕。”提姆没花多久就在脑子里找到了她的信息，不过这可真令人惊讶，“你们是……”  
  
“父女关系，”杰森假装没听见提姆抽气的声音，“没错，我收养了她。”  
  
这可真是——  
  
提姆不知道该用什么词来形容，震惊？可怕？当然？在短暂的相处里，他的确感到他们之间的关系是不同寻常的，萨沙畏惧这个世界，唯独依赖暴力的杰森，至于杰森？他几乎随时都是狂躁的，只有在萨沙面前，他会温柔的同她说话，鼓励她往外迈出一步。  
  
红头罩和血痕。  
  
杰森和萨沙。  
  
或许助手，弟子，继承者等形容都不合适，提姆心想，如果要他来选，父女的确是最好的。  
  
“恭喜？我该这么说吗？”提姆没有看到他自己的表情，但杰森认为这是空洞的，好像冒犯了什么，踏入不该靠近的领域，尴尬，想要远离，但又让人难过的空白，“呃，我是不是在这里呆太久了，我是说，我马上……”  
  
“也许？”杰森没看到似的耸耸肩，“你的确花了很长时间，所以或许你可以等下次她回来也对她说。”  
  
“这合适吗？”  
  
“拜托小鸟，你也是这间房子的住客。”  
  
提姆松了一口气，他刚才有没有过呼吸？他不确定，但现在他无疑是平静的，甚至感到满足，他不知道原因，但这感觉……很好。  
  
“我还有点事，能拜托你买点什么吗？”  
  
这绝对花光了他所有的力气，提姆想，这是不是不合时宜？我会被拒绝的！杰森会不会生气，他是不是得寸进尺？他会不会把他赶走，要他离他远远的？  
  
但他真的饿了，而且谜之确信杰森陶德-红头罩会满足他的要求。  
  
“不管你在想什么，停下。”杰森开门的声音打断了他的头脑风暴，他的眼神刺刺的，但身体上的动作是已经准备好出门了。  
  
这是真的！  
  
提姆发现也许兴奋并没有从他生命里消失。  
  
“我能要……一块披萨吗？”  
  
“几块都可以，只要你吃得下。”  
  
  
  
这几天杰森唯一做的事就是关于自己安全屋的规划问题，他收拾了一间储物间出来，武器堆满了半个客厅，但没事，红头罩总有办法把它们收拾好。  
  
“最近在做什么吗？莫尔索，我假设是一些有益的事？”  
  
“因为我看上去变好了，是这样说的吗琳达？”  
  
“不需要卖弄你聪明的脑瓜，谢谢。”医生轻敲病历本，在上面写了些什么，“但是的，请告诉我一些消息。”  
  
黑发女性穿着干练但不会让人难受，她的态度是平和的，令人惊讶的平和，这平和渗透进她的声音里，催生出一种魔力，甚至能够将杰森感染，无数次他濒临狂躁边缘，一度想要放弃，都是医生低沉的声音将之一一抚平，真是不可思议不是吗？  
  
虽然在领域里还算新手，但杰森确定她会成为传奇，这是他第二喜欢的医生！  
  
“是的，我最近，不，有一段时间和另一个人在一起，他算是……我弟弟一样的存在吧，就是我上次提到的那个。”  
  
“被你伤害过的弟弟。”医生瞬间反应，沉默了一下，没有多久，“唔，我是否该认为你对家庭的态度有所缓和了？”  
  
“你觉得呢？医生。”  
  
“我什么都不觉得。”琳达提起笔，“重要的是你，准备好再告诉我想法吧，或者对自己说也行。”  
  
她对他就像对野生动物，自己试过一次的杰森这么想到，但又不仅如此，换做别人这态度只会让他想送他脑门几颗枪子，但医生？她是例外，所以肯定还有更多深入的东西，至少不会让他觉得不舒服，因为他确实该死的需要这个。  
  
小红鸟也是这样吗？  
  
“再见，莫尔索。”  
  
“再见，医生。”  
  
  
杰森承认自己在关注这只小鸟的状态，见到新收拾好的房间后提姆的表情很是怪异，好像他不应该有，或是看到什么绝对不该出现在他生命里的东西，他不舒服了好久，但最终欣然接受了。  
  
再次感谢琳达，她的提议真的非常有用。  
  
得知有一个房间会为他终身开放的确是一件美妙的事，杰森从前也有过这种体验，他差点就忘了。  
  
所以为什么要哭呢？  
  
“放轻松，小红鸟，呼吸，吸——呼——”  
  
他听到红罗宾在尖叫，断断续续，慢慢变得嘶哑的，隔着一整座墙壁传入他耳中，杰森连衣服都没来得及换好，抓着把枪直冲他的房间。  
  
房门是开着的，杰森诡异的但就是知道这是在说里面的人随时准备逃跑。  
  
红罗宾蜷缩在床上，依旧是那个动作，保护自己的动作。  
  
现在我可以确信小红鸟每天晚上是怎么睡觉的了。  
  
杰森嘲弄的对自己说，恨不得给自己一巴掌，或者再多打几拳，他的腹部有点疼痛。这真不是件能够让人高兴起来的事，杰森想，在提姆觉得难过的时候他也会难过。  
  
但这次提姆没有睡，或者只是被他的动作吵醒了，有一瞬间杰森觉得他中了恐惧毒气，两个人都，月光下黑暗里的提姆呆呆地看着闯入房间的人，杰森可以从中看到自己的倒影。  
  
空洞的，没有光亮的。  
  
那个宁死不屈的罗宾哪里去了呢？  
  
他听到他近乎呢喃的低语：  
  
“我试图回去，但我就是做不到。”  
  
杰森难过的意识到，恐惧毒气没有做到的，有人却能。  
  
**“我始终不理解，日子为什么可以如此漫长又如此短暂。日子过起来如此漫长，这是毫无疑问的，但它们却又如此紧凑，一天推涌着一天。它们失去了自己的名字，只有“昨天”和“明天”这两个词，对我来说还剩下一些意义。”**  
  
明明是毫不相关的话，杰森却把它们联系在一起。  
  
太久了——  
  
为什么撒手不干？  
  
为什么想死只是因为不想活？  
  
为什么一天又一天，无知无觉？  
  
**不被爱只是不走运，不会爱是种不幸。**  
  
那既不被爱也不会爱呢？  
  
  
  
  
  
Part5.  
  
**-所有健康的人都或多或少盼望过自己的所爱死去。**  
  
  
“没有人生来就是会爱的，只有别人爱他，他才学会爱别人。”医生严肃的看着他，“只是有的人天赋异禀，有的人会逐渐忘记，直到再为人所爱。”  
  
提姆有了一个好早晨，昨晚似乎发生了什么，但他的脑子告诉自己不要记，这的确是件有益于自己的事，否则他不会这么高兴。  
  
杰森坐在餐桌上。  
  
“怎么，你今天没事？”  
  
提姆含糊不清的说，面包片非常新鲜，煎蛋恰到好处，配上一杯咖啡，到底是在哪家店买的，提姆至今仍是一头雾水。  
  
“你，快点吃完，然后换衣服准备跟我出去。”  
  
但杰森明显没有回答的意思，也没有如同往常一样丢给他个鄙视的眼神，事实上，今天他不对劲，非常不对劲，提姆的手不知该往哪里放，他是厌倦自己待在这里了吗？所以想亲自确保把他送走？  
  
提姆发现这并不是不能接受的，他早有准备，但，好吧，还是有点难过。  
  
一般这个时候杰森该让他停下自己汹涌的想法了，他真的很怀疑杰森是不是会读心术什么的，要不然他怎么会随时都能察觉出提姆内心的想法？但没有，他一句话也没有说，杰森就这么静静的看着提姆把早餐吃完，像是防止他逃跑一样。  
  
不得不说有点伤人。  
  
我自己能走。  
  
“准备好了吗？车就在底下。”  
  
“……好了。”  
  
他从没想过也许。  
  
  
驾驶的距离实际上并不远，提姆回忆了一下，这是城郊交界的一块居住区，没什么特殊的地标，杰森带他来这儿干什么，也不好藏尸啊。  
  
下了车，杰森打了个电话，远远的可以看见一个黑头发的女医生开门，她的表情似乎不太好。  
  
“你知道这段时间大多是给一些大客户的吧，没错，就是你这样的。”医生皱着眉头说，但听起来没有多生气，“最好有个让我推掉预约的好理由。”  
  
上帝保佑红头罩不要一枪崩了她，红罗宾绝对来不及救场的。  
  
但出乎意料的是，杰森没有生气，事实上他奇迹般的平静，甚至还不好意思的笑了笑。  
  
“我敢保证你的客户绝对没有他大，”他把他从座位上（该死的）拎了下来，该死的，我是小猫吗？  
  
“来，介绍一下，这是——”

“提摩西-德雷克（而不是韦恩），很高兴见到你，”提姆注意到她的名牌，“琳达……女士？”  
  
“叫我医生就好。”  
  
女人笑笑。  
  
  
“请告诉我这是你的女朋友而不是见鬼的心理医生。”  
  
提姆躁动不安的待在房间里，像个极度缺乏耐心的青少年，一点也不想把屁股钉在椅子上，一旁的家属也就是杰森熟练的泡了壶热茶，不置可否的耸耸肩，甚至觉得提姆有点不知好歹。  
  
这可是我找的医生！  
  
阿卡姆那些烂货可没法比。  
  
“接受现实吧，小鬼，不用谢，琳达是个超棒的医生。”  
  
“即使你这么夸我也没用。”  
  
医生走进来，扶了扶自己刚戴上的无度数眼镜，杰森的夸赞已经不是她第一次接触了，事实上，他之所以能指使的动她，让周末的好时间为杰森开放有一大半原因是杰森是她的第一个客人，人们对第一总是有优待的不是吗？无论是好是坏。  
  
稍微整理了一下桌面，杰森帮忙更换开始褪色的鲜花，提姆依旧坐在座椅上，他没带电脑或是其他高科技产品，此时难免有些无聊，但除此之外，困惑盘据着他的脑子。  
  
“我还是不敢相信你居然会看心理医生？”  
  
“有病就要治，我想。”杰森大大方方的承认了，琳达认同的点头，事实上在几年前说这话的还是她自己，而且何止是说，她简直恨不得烙在这家伙脑子里。  
  
“那我走了。”提姆起身，“我觉得自己没问题。”  
  
“不，你有。”杰森拦下他，“你不是问我想要什么吗？你不是想还给我什么吗？老老实实待在这里，有问必答，最重要的是诚实，你可以认为我在威胁你，所以如果医生说你想用自己聪明的小脑瓜逃避，那你可以想想我会做什么？”  
  
医生很明显的露出了不赞同的表情，但也随他去了，毕竟他们才是兄弟，而她只是个医生，没准儿这就是他们的相处方式？  
  
但提姆可不这么认为，他更紧张了，随时都有可能逃跑，他能做到，就算杰森在这里，但女医生给了他一个眼神，提姆发现自己动弹不得。  
  
这是超能力还是？  
  
“医生的魔力。”  
  
杰森似乎察觉到他的问题，笑了起来。  
  
一点都不科学。  
  
“好了，停止傻笑，”医生将杰森推出门外，“出去，莫尔索，现在是你弟弟的时间。”  
  
  
  
“我不认为这有什么用。”上午很快就过去了，治疗……提姆不知道算什么，他曾了解过心理治疗的流程，琳达的种种问题也早有腹稿，“如果这都有效，我们一家都是最好的心理医生。”  
  
“噗。”杰森发音表示不屑，“那你看老头子治好自己了吗？小鸟，顺便一提，这是我听到过的最好笑的笑话。”  
  
他是对的。  
  
提姆也后悔自己说出那些话了，毕竟如果把他们家的人放到医院，包括最阳光的那个，或多或少都有点问题，也许在外人看来不可思议，但这就是哥谭不是吗？  
  
哥谭是疯狂。  
  
“以后你每周记得来一次，要么跟着我，要么自己预约，我会和医生确定。”杰森把手放在他的腰上，直直的盯着他直到他勉为其难的点头。  
  
“很好。”  
  
“那，我们接下来做什么？”意识到杰森并不是想丢掉他，提姆也没有逃跑的意思了，但他仍有些不安，因为他不确定刚才那个医生写了什么，而杰森又知道什么，事情从早上，也许是昨天晚上开始就失控了，这感觉不好，非常不好，糟透了，杰森到底要做什么，判死刑也没有这个判法吧。  
  
“现在十二点过了。”杰森不管他在想什么，提姆喜欢头脑风暴，他早就习惯了，所以干脆视而不见。  
  
“所以？”  
  
“上车，我们去吃饭。”  
  
不然呢？还能怎样？杰森眼里明明白白透出这个意思，提姆猜想自己的智商肯定又在杰森哪儿降级了，因为杰森很明显的做了个“我愚蠢的弟弟”的表情，让人后悔把漫画推荐给他。  
  
但除此之外，杰森非常平静，让提姆心慌慌的。  
  
这也是他想要我做的吗？  
  
这也是还债的一部分吗？  
  
提姆发现自己拒绝不了。  
  
接下来他被杰森带去了一个广场，全是花花绿绿的服饰，“超级英雄”随处可见，没错，这里就是超级英雄最齐全的地方——大都会漫展。  
  
“真的吗？在我们生命中几乎有一半时间花在面具底下，你是真的想让我参加漫展？”  
  
“事实上我们已经进来了。”杰森——换了一身神奇女侠T恤——陶德吃掉印着“s”标识的冰淇淋，他的左手还提着一个口袋，提姆亲眼看到他放了个神奇女侠logo进去，“而你，确定还要这么格格不入下去？”  
  
旁边，金光闪闪的“海王”拿着他的鱼叉走过，“神奇女侠”把盾牌和剑挥舞的虎虎生风，杰森忍不住凑过去要了一张合影，唯一不满的就是一脸呆滞还穿着西装的提姆，说他书呆都不合格，“超人”和“超级小子”、“超女”组成家庭，正在和“蝙蝠侠”、“夜翼”、“罗宾”对峙，旁边一个让人不忍直视的红色笑嘻嘻的拍照留影。  
  
“让夜翼（的屁股）下地狱去吧，因为他该死的拐走了我和我的女友！”一个穿着蓝色紧身衣的人突然大吼，围观群众纷纷笑了起来，跟着他一起。  
  
“还有闪电侠的嘴唇。”  
  
“绿灯侠的腰，海滨城那个。”  
  
“超人的胸。”  
  
“蝙蝠侠的喉癌。”  
  
是不是混进去了什么奇怪的东西？  
  
提姆也跟着吼起来，“夜翼下地狱去吧，罗宾去天堂（因为他肯定受不了天使）。”  
  
紫色系的“搅局者”和“蝙蝠女孩”轻灵的穿过人群，“蝙蝠女郎”一甩红发，掀起一阵尖叫浪潮，神秘莫测的“黑蝙蝠”缠在姑娘们身上对镜头撅嘴。  
  
卡珊才不会这么做！  
  
蝠翼悄无声息的混进“钢骨”大队里，你得承认高科技有时看起来真的差不多。  
  
“没门！”提姆飞快的钻进试衣间。  
  
直到他们坐进黑暗的电影院，提姆仍觉得这一天有点不真实。  
  
“我是真的买了四个手提袋大小的周边吗？我真的在漫展上和人辩论为什么超级小子是比罗宾更棒的英雄吗？我是真的吃掉了那个闪电侠代言的巨无霸汉堡，说起这个我觉得自己有点想吐，还有乐高……”  
  
“我很清楚的记得你踩到乐高的窘样，小鸟。”杰森挥舞手机，“照片为证。”  
  
谢谢上天电影开始的正是时候，不至于在这里上演一场真人版“手机争夺战”。  
  
提姆满足的吸了好大一口可乐，直到空空如也杯子发出声响，就着爆米花对电影评头论足。  
  
他果然喜欢这个，杰森想，need必备手册诚不我欺。  
  
“我觉得这个动作不太对，神奇女侠应该更……有力？我是说，她可是个亚马逊，胳膊比我腿还粗，一下能放倒三个你，而不是像这样被汽车撞倒。”  
  
“剧情需要嘛。”  
  
“还有女演员，看她的眼睛，我记得神奇女侠对人——特别是男人——要更严厉，含情脉脉是什么鬼，打不过的人都不配好吗？”  
  
“剧情需要。”  
  
“但是戴安娜不是你最喜欢的英雄？”  
  
“毋庸置疑。”杰森说，“电影有百分之三十收入都归她。”  
  


  
  
Part6.  
  
**-真正的救赎，并不是厮杀后的胜利，而是能在苦难之中找到生的力量和心的安宁。**  
  
  
“醒醒，提姆，醒醒。”  
  
当光攀过狭窄的门进入眼眶，提姆仍不知到底是梦是幻，这么说有点难懂，就当作了个噩梦，他不知自己是否醒来。  
  
或者说“是否”还太奢侈，他能不能够，能不能挣脱，会有人期待他回归人世吗？还是只有永沉梦魇的诅咒。  
  
“清醒点，小红鸟，鸟宝宝？公主？”  
  
杰森拨开了他裹紧的被褥，眼神严肃。  
  
“你一直在尖叫。”  
  
  
“知道凯尔吗？唐娜？”杰森坐在提姆旁边，没有咖啡，没有电脑，没有工作，但提姆发现自己居然很自然的平静下来，虽然还抱着膝盖，但沉重的梦魇已经逐渐远离。  
  
杰森低沉的声音继续，被烟气侵蚀过的喉咙有股磁性，让人忍不住想跟着他，走向荒芜的大地，狂热的战斗还有星辰大海，或者说，这仅是他从不曾表露的讲故事天赋，非常——惊艳。  
  
“我们遇到了一个老头子，你绝对想不到那是谁，我也不会告诉你，尽管猜去吧。”可恶又可爱的故事从三个相差千里的人开始，或许他们在早些时候认识，但只有那么一会儿，现在都是陌生人，令人尊敬的女战士，狂躁的反英雄，和他不对付的宇宙警察。  
  
一个又一个遭遇。  
  
一颗又一颗星星。  
  
直到永无止境的旅行的尽头——  
  
“那里有什么不同吗？”  
  
提姆听到感兴趣的星球——他还没怎么出过地球，基本靠科幻小说，外星队友语焉不详的回忆和想像——试图离开膝盖，但很快又忍不住回钻，杰森没管他，继续讲三人的冒险故事。  
  
可恶！

故事很快略过了他好奇的部分，事实上每段都很有趣，杰森的描述让它像...史诗，但最终杰森停顿了，沉默了好一会儿。  
  
“51地球，那里和我们是平行的，只有一个不同。”他说，深深的吸了一口气，像是在做准备掀开潘多拉魔盒，“我没有复活。”  
  
提姆彻底离开了自己，杰森逮住他，强硬的把他拉进自己怀里，小红鸟也不挣脱，他彻底，沉迷进杰森的回忆里了。  
  
“所以呢？发生了什么？”  
  
事情永远不会如它表面上看起来那么简单，杰森的事尤其。  
  
就连死都那么与众不同。  
  
你可以说世界对他是偏爱的。  
  
或者憎恶。  
  
“老头子，那个世界的蝙蝠侠杀了小丑（提姆深深的吸了一口气），还有其他罪犯（提姆几乎要窒息了），所有英雄找不到敌手，几乎退休。”杰森轻轻拍打提姆蜷缩的背脊，非常瘦削，就像他的喂养根本没起作用。“还记得你的衣服吗？”  
  
“红罗宾？”  
  
“红罗宾。”  
  
杰森点点头，仿佛自己仍置身那个令人窒息又满怀爱意的地下洞穴，已然白鬓的布鲁斯牵着他的手，把他领到他自己反复，反复想像的展览柜前，他是如此爱自己的孩子，如此期待他能穿上，为什么复活的却是他？  
  
“我的孩子。”他的声音依旧是那么低沉，自制的嗓子有可怕的力量，但杰森能听出不稳定的音符，他在颤抖，也许也在想和他相同的问题。  
  
“那是你的——？”  
  
提姆的声音更低了，就像啜泣。   
“准确的说，是平行世界的我的。”杰森抱紧他，“但是的，那是我的，布鲁斯把他给了我。”  
  
提姆窒息了，他喘不过气，眼前全是黑色。  
  
直到听到杰森呼唤，他能感觉到他的温度，他需要，需要逃走。  
  
但也许不用。  
  
“冷静下来，小鸟，你并没有拿走什么，还记得吗，是我不要这个。”杰森把头搁在他的头上，呼吸穿过他的发旋，带来安心，“我很抱歉那天我说的，再次道歉，但，不是你拿走的，不是故意的，你不欠我什么，不欠任何人，是我把他丢在一边，你捡了起来，真正给了他荣誉。”  
  
“我为你骄傲。”  
  
哦，不，我不是，你真的会……？  
  
“我为你骄傲，小鸟，几遍都行。”杰森像是在叹息，但为了什么？为了被拿走的布鲁斯给他的名字？或者是为了谁？  
  
……为了我？  
  
只有这个提姆不愿意觉得是假的，杰森的眼睛也告诉他，不是。  
  
“我……”  
  
他就像在孤岛上独居很久的鲁宾孙，直到星期五到来，才发现根本说不来话了。  
  
“慢点，小鸟，别着急，我会等的。”  
  
“多久都行。”  
  
至少今天晚上，可以得到安宁。  
  
当提姆醒来的时候，他的兄弟会在他身边。  
  
  
  
**——没有对生活绝望，就不会爱生活。**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Part ex  
  
**-我的灵魂与我之间的距离如此遥远，而我的存在却如此真实。**  
  
  
“昨晚睡得好吗？”  
  
一如既往，杰森从不知道哪里买来过分美味的早餐，提姆喝了一口咖啡，的确是自己喜欢的味道。  
  
“嗯，还可以？我是说很棒。”  
  
就像什么都没发生过一样，但的确已经发生过了，提姆眯了眯眼睛，任由窗外阳光温暖，照在他的脸上。  
  
“只要忽略鼾声的话。”  
  
“我从来不打鼾好吗？”  
  
“你真的确定？”提姆举杯，“不如我们今晚来看看？”  
  
机灵鬼。  
  
杰森心想，但也不是不可以让他得逞。  
  
“说起来这么久才道歉，要是我根本没进过你的安全屋……那岂不是永远都等不到了？”  
  
“有就知足吧。”杰森摆摆手，一如既往的拒绝续杯。“你该走了。”  
  
“不。”  
  
“？”  
  
**“人们永远也无法改变生活，什么样的生活都差不多，而我在这里的生活并不使我厌烦。”**  
  
杰森的眼睛睁大了。  
  
提姆得意的念出句子，把杯子塞到他手上。  
  
“现在是你欠我的。”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 《局外人》 作者：阿尔贝·加缪  
> ①莫尔索是《局外人》的主角，以下是百度百科：  
> 莫尔索的种种怪诞行为乍一看难以理解，但事实上，他才是活得最多、最充实、有着深沉本真追求的人。死亡前夜，他第一次敞开心扉，他觉得自己过去是幸福的，现在也是幸福的，他至死都是这个世界的“局外人”，他感受到了这个世界的荒谬，但至死幸福。  
> 加缪评价说，莫尔索“远非麻木不仁，他怀有一种执着而深沉的激情，对于绝对和真实的激情。”他早已洞悉这个世界的荒谬，“我不知道”、“毫无意义”两句话被他悬挂嘴边，“厌烦”则是他面对人事时的常态。莫尔索意识到世界没有意义，没有出路，认识到世界对于人的种种欲望漠不关心，认识到人同世界特别是人同社会这种不协调乃至对立的关系。只不过他没有像柏拉图那样认为世界万物是“理念”的影子，那样过于虚幻；也不认同禅宗的生命“如露如电”，从而寻求涅槃寂静；更没有鲁滨逊的“经济人意识”，唯利是图。他热爱自然，渴慕自由，珍惜每分每秒，完全靠着自己现实的理性与实践精神支配着一切行动。
> 
> 桶哥深深察觉到这个让他无意义死去的世界的荒谬，所以以此为名，正所谓：确认生命中的荒诞感绝不可能是一个终点，而恰恰是一个开始。  
> 再没有比在哥谭死而复生的他更能体会的了。
> 
> 对小红鸟的态度从<家具（沙发），划入圈内，到>家具（洗衣机）的杰森，和逐渐打开自己再次依赖杰森的提姆。
> 
> 小红原本并没有度过《局外人》，但在进入大红的生活后也去读了。
> 
> 从尖锐到收起棘刺展露柔软，从互相不会伤到到会被对方刺痛再到相信对方不会伤害自己。
> 
> P52真的很对我胃口啊......嘶溜
> 
> 顺便一提琳达Linda是我以前的英文名，偷偷塞私货哈哈。


End file.
